Emma's Secret
by Rule1thedoctorlies
Summary: Emma has a HUGE secret that she has been keeping since she was 22 and soon that secret will come out.. ive had this idea forever so im finally writing it down:))
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys so this is my first fanfiction:) YAY! Anyway I chose to write this story because well one day I was in the car and I was thinking to myself about amazingly awesome glee scenarios and then BAM! It hit me! I sent it to Ryan Murphy and I got nothing back:( so I decided to write a fanfiction about it so that is what I am doing! Hope you guys like it!:))**

* * *

Chapter 1

Emma was standing in their bedroom looking out the window at the most breath taking sites she had ever seen. Sure it was just Lima, Ohio, but there was something about tonight that made it special. The sun had set and it was a full moon. She had never seen anything like it; it was the biggest full moon Emma had ever seen, and not only that but it was a shade of orange. She looked around for clouds to try and figure out what had caused the moon to do this, but sadly there wasn't one in the sky. She thought that if she looked out the window it might take her mind off of things, but it didn't. Still she kept looking out at the window while rolling a ribbon from her night gown through her fingers. Her mind had been wandering all day and it started to wander back to earlier this morning.

_"Emma, red or white?" one of the planners asked._

_"Hmm?" Emma wasn't listening because her mind had wandered off… again! She was getting really frustrated with it, but it was like she couldn't help it!_

_"For the catwalk…Charles and I can't decide if we should make it red or white. I want it red, but Charles here thinks it should be white!"_

_"Oh! Of course! Sorry..Umm make it red," Emma said with a warm smile._

_"See I told you she would want it red," He whispered to Charles as they were walking away. "You always make the catwalk red for a wedding!"_

_Charles rolled his eyes as he looked at his young apprentice and remembered all the countless amount of times he had used a white or cream colored catwalk._

_Emma could help but notice the scenery for the first time and realize how special tomorrow was going to be. There were white pillars with beige bows wrapped around them, fountains every which way that sparkled in the sun light, flowers of reds and whites, and rose petals danced along the floor. It was like nothing she had ever seen._

Slowly her mind had started to slip back to the present, and she continued to look out the window. She hated when she slipped out of day dreams because the anxiety that had taken over her body flooded back to her.

"_Gosh, why am I so anxious today_?" Emma thought to herself. "_Ok, that was a dumb question I know why… Maybe if I tell—_"

"Hey," Emma jumped and spun around to see the loving face of her fiancé and future husband. Love burst through her chest at the warm look on his face, but her stomach squeezed painfully even though she should be feeling hope and impatience to finally have him. Instead she was feeling guilt and anxiety. She wanted to marry Will she really did, but there was something on her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Hey…" Emma replied back with a hint of shakiness to her voice.

Will being the loving husband he is knows when there is something bugging Emma so he walked over to her and gave her a reassuring hug while rubbing her back. "Emma it's going to be okay I promise," He said trying to calm his soon-to-be wife down.

Emma let out of breath of air. Of course Will would know when something is bugging her. He always did have an eye for that sort of thing. "I know, I really do and don't get me wrong I love you and _want _to be with you, I have ever since you said hi to me in the hall on my first day at work… It's just… I don't know… I have a strange feeling about tomorrow and my OCD is acting up really bad," Emma explained while trying to hold back the tears that were fighting to come up.

"Shhhhh," Will said with a reassuring smile while rubbing her back. "Emma, we're getting married tomorrow what could possibly go wrong?" Will joked.

Emma cringed as the thoughts of what could go wrong started flooding through her head. She started feeling dizzy, so she walked over and sat on the bed with her hands in her lap, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't something to joke about…." He paused trying to find the right words to say to the love of his life. He walked over and sat down next to her, and took her hands into his. "Emma, look at me. You probably just have a weird feeling because your previous marriages haven't gone very well in the past. Ken for example you—"

"Will, can you please not bring Ken up? Settling for Ken was a mistake and I should have never done it… I just thought…." She swallowed back the lump that was forming in her throat. "I just thought that I could never have you and that hurt me too much." She couldn't fight it anymore the tears fell from her face and her body trembled.

"Emma, I know how you feel about Ken and I'm sorry. I'm just saying with both Ken and Carl you haven't had the greatest experiences with weddings, but I can promise you that I am nothing like them and I will never leave you no matter how hard things get. I've said it before and I will say it again. I love you with everything I am, and everything I hope to be," Will whispered.

They sat there in silence while Will played with Emma's hair waiting for her to speak. Emma had no idea why she was so worried. She had everything she could ever want and more. Will was her knight in shining armor and she finally had him. To her it felt like a dream and at any giving second she would wake up and it will all be gone, but there in that moment, while Will played with her hair, she knew it was real. Will brushed a fresh tear away and smiled at her before she spoke.

"You're right I'm just being silly, and I want you to know something," she paused searching for the right words to say. She wanted this moment to be perfect and to let him know exactly how she felt about him. She loved him so much and she felt like her heart would burst at any moment, but she was also afraid of losing him. Afraid of losing everything she had worked so hard to get. She pushed that thought away and told herself she was just being ridiculous. "Will, I have, and always will, love you. I don't want you to _ever_, even for a second, think that I don't want to marry you. I want this more than anything and I wish I could find words that could tell you exactly how I feel because I feel like this doesn't even come close," She stared at the fluffy white carpet in their room and couldn't quite meet his gaze.

Will was afraid Emma was doubting herself and didn't want to marry him at all. He knew this probably wasn't the case, but there was definitely something bugging Emma tonight. Still Will smiled at Emma and she smiled back. Her smile was probably his one of his favorite things about her, but tonight there was something different. He felt like she wasn't really there, that her mind was somewhere else. "I know exactly how you feel Emma. I've known this whole time, ever since my days as a janitor," Will laughed as he said this and it brought a smile to Emma's face. They both went back to that day so long ago in the science room. Emma remembered how she was so nervous and yet excited to finally be alone with Will. All Will could remember was how cute Emma was as she scrubbed at the pencil sharpener for an hour. He couldn't help, but smile as he said his next words knowing with his heart that every word was true. "And you just being here with me and being my wife shows me just how you feel. I could never ask for anything more from you."

Emma wanted to cry again, but this time with happiness. She really had the perfect guy. She felt like she wasn't good enough for him and yet here he was side by side with her in _their_ bed. Emma reached up to cup his cheek and Will leaned into it. She brought her lips up to his and kissed him goodnight. As Emma pulled away she still couldn't find the urge to look into his eyes so she settled for a thread that was hanging from his shirt. This made her more anxious. She almost started having a panic attack, but then she realized she hadn't had one in three months and now was not the time, especially over something stupid like a piece of thread. Emma had to find the will power to tear her eyes off of the thread and look at his bicep instead.

"Big day tomorrow," she said as she rested her forehead against his. "We better get some sleep I don't want you dozing off in the middle of our marriage ceremony!" she teased.

Will couldn't help but notice how she couldn't look at him. This was not like Emma at all, but still he assured himself it was just pre-wedding nerves and her OCD. "No, no we do not want that," He smiled as he thought of a previous memory they shared. "We wouldn't want a repeat of my Aunt Cerra's wedding!" They both giggled before Will fell into a deep sleep.

Emma couldn't help but shake the feeling that she should really tell Will a huge secret she was keeping from him, but with more thought she figured now was not the time and eventually drifted off into a deep slumber herself.

* * *

_Well this concludes chapter one:) Please review! Because reviews are like piping hot homemade chocolate chip cookies that won't make you fat:) sorry it's a bit boring to start out with, but it gets a gazillion times better I promise:) just wait until the day of the wedding;) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I hope you are enjoying this so far:) and the way I'm going to end this chapter is legitimately AWESOME! But sadly you guys will probably hate me for it;)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Emma woke up to birds chirping outside her window and sunlight flooding in. Waking up to birds' chirping was one of Emma's favorite things to do. It gave her a sense of relaxation, which she really needed at the moment. Emma rolled over to find Will, but all her hand found was the emptiness of the sheets beside her. She wondered where Will could have possibly gone on such a special day. She didn't take much thought to it though; he probably just went downstairs to make coffee. Emma decided to take a shower, so she got up and walked to their shared bathroom. Each step she took was very shaky, and she was having trouble walking. She convinced herself it was just because she was nervous, but she knew the real reason on why she was acting like this.

Emma walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror. "You can do this Emma! After tonight you can tell Will your secret and we can move on with our lives," she sighed as she knew none of that was true. She didn't know why all of a sudden she felt the urge to tell Will. This was something she had been keeping from everybody since she was twenty-two. Only her parents and brother knew and no one else. It had nothing to do with Will at all, but she still felt like she _needed _to tell him. She figured she was just stressing out so she got undressed and stepped in the shower.

The shower was definitely something she needed. It felt wonderful to have the hot water run down her face and body. It made her feel relaxed, just like the birds always did, and that is something that is very hard to do. As Emma was drying off her body she noticed something white on the pillow where Will usually sleeps. She walked over to it and realized it was a piece of paper. She picked it up and as she read it she felt sadness.

_My dearest Emma,_

_ I'm very sorry to do this to you, but you know just as well as I do that it is bad luck to see your bride on the day of the wedding. I want this day to be perfect so I left before you woke. You're probably thinking how I left without seeing you… well I closed my eyes and stubbed my toe… but I'm okay! I want you to know that this is the happiest day of my life and I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle. Don't worry about me I went to my parents house to get ready. And remember I love you! _

_Love, _

_ Will_

Emma's heart began to warm with happiness and reassurance. Emma hated to do this, but she had to call her mom. She needed help getting ready and what better way to do that then to have her own mother help her, even if she didn't particularly like her parents at times. Rusty and Rose Pillsbury are the most judgmental people Emma had ever known, and she hated them for it. In times like these she would usually just forget about calling her mother, but they were nice enough to actually attend the wedding so it was the least Emma could do. She picked up her phone and dialed her mom.

"Hello?" answered her mother on the other end.

"Hi!" Emma replied back, she was half hoping that her mother didn't answer her phone. "Umm… Mom, I have a favor to ask you…"

"Did you finally come to your senses and leave that ugly, non ginger fiancé of yours, and you now need a place to live?" her mother asked with a voice so full of hope it made Emma sick.

"NO! Mom, I really wish you would stop treating Will like he's not even there! I love him and that's that! Now do you want to help me or not?!" Emma was fuming by this point, but she really needed her mother's help so she tried to stay calm.

"As long as it doesn't involve Will Brewster I will help you," her mother replied, half annoyed that Emma had an outburst, and half thankful that Emma still needed her.

"Mom, its Will _Shuester, _and no it doesn't involve him… well I guess in a way it does, but it's me that needs your help!"

"Okay, my little freaky deaky I will help you," her mother was so touched that even after all of the negative comments she has said about Will her baby still needed her. She knew Will was a nice guy and he deserved someone like Emma, but she was just so disgusted that her daughter would even think to date someone that is not their same breed.

Emma flinched at the sound of that name. Her parents have used it ever since she could remember, but it still made her feel like crap. "Thank you Mom! Meet me in the parking lot of where Will and I are getting married this afternoon."

"Okay, see you in ten minutes. I love you."

Emma found this really hard to believe, but she wasn't one to be sour to her parents and especially on a day like this. "I love you too Mom," she had to force those three words out of her mouth. She really did love her Mom, but when she made fun of Will like that it was very hard to forgive her for a while. Emma made herself a cup of coffee before grabbing all of her clothes, and getting in the car. 

* * *

Emma arrived at the parking lot ten minutes before her mother arrived. It was very usual for her Mom to be late, and Emma had a feeling she did it just to make her OCD act up. They tried to make it better, but in the ways they tried it always made it worse. Emma has tried in the past to get them to go see her therapist to learn how to deal with her OCD, but her parents are far too proud for that. The only one in Emma's family that is always there for her is her brother, Mason. She couldn't wait to see Mason today. He'd been out of the country for three years now, mostly to get away from their parents, and he was coming back for her wedding. She thought about all the great, and not so great, childhood memories her and Mason had. She couldn't help but feel super excited, and for the first time since last night she felt relaxed.

"You know what Emma, this is going to be an extraordinary day," she whispered to herself while smiling. After about ten minutes of waiting, her mother finally showed up. She got out of her car and walked over to meet her mother.

"Shall we go inside?" Emma asked her mother. Afraid the answer would be no just to make her angry.

"Sure," her mother replied with a heartwarming smile.

This took Emma by surprise and she had to process what her mother just said. Once she recovered she went back to her car to retrieve her supplies. Emma and her Mom walked side by side into the building so they could get ready for the wedding. Emma was at least happy to see that the decorations had stayed the way the planners had left them over night.

* * *

"Well let me see it!" her mother said impatiently.

"See what?!" Emma asked confused by the sudden outburst.

"The dress, let me see the dress!" her mother answered a tad too testy.

"Okay, Okay just calm down," Emma reached into her bag and pulled out the dress on a hanger. It was the most gorgeous thing her mother had ever seen, not that she would ever admit that to Emma. It was a Vera Wang dress, and it was the whitest white her mother had ever seen. It had a black bow wrapped across the stomach and beautiful beads and flowers at the top. The bottom of the dress was just the right amount of ruffle and it trailed behind her. Emma really did a good job and for the first time in a long time her mother felt a touch of sadness that she wasn't there with Emma to help her pick out the dress.

Emma looked into her mother's eyes for any sign that showed her whether she liked the dress or not, but sadly she got nothing. "Well what do you think?" Emma asked with hope in her eyes hoping that for once her mother approved.

"Eh, I've seen better!"

Emma's heart dropped and sadness filled her entire body. "You know, you didn't have to come…" Emma finally whispered with her head down looking at the floor so that her mother couldn't see the hurt and pain in her eyes.

"Okay then I'll go," her mother grabbed her bag, spun around, and headed for the door.

Emma's eyes shot up, but before she could say anything her mother was gone and Emma was left standing there alone. "Well that's just great! I try to be the bigger person and she leaves!" Emma was furious. After Emma finally cooled down she started getting ready. She did her hair in a curly bun, and put a headband covered in beautiful white beads. Next she put her make-up on; she wasn't really one for a lot of make-up, so she decided to go with a more neutral look. She put on white eye shadow and eyeliner, and even though it was very plain she looked stunning. After that she got into her dress and put jewelry on. She wore dangly diamond earrings and a beautiful pearl necklace. Emma walked over to the full body mirror to take a look at herself and see if anything needed adjusting. Emma wasn't one to brag, but she really did look beautiful.

"Hello Emma!" said a voice from behind her. The voice sounded sour and angry.

Emma froze; she knew that voice all too well. It was different then she remembered, but it was the same none the less. Slowly Emma turned around to see who had just said her name. In the door way was a girl leaning against the door frame with her arms folded. She had strawberry blonde hair and was about five feet five inches tall. Emma knew exactly what this meant and her world came crashing down. Emma stood there with her big eyes opened as wide as they could and her mouth hanging open forming a small "o". Shock started to take over her body and all the while the girl looking back at her had a sinister smile on her face. Emma was in so much shock she couldn't believe what was happening. She could only manage to say one word…

"Peyton?!"

* * *

_Sorry to leave you guys off on a cliff hanger….but I just had to do it! See I told you you would hate me;) anyway please leave a review because reviews are like candy on Halloween!:)) _


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3:)) I don't really have anything to say….**

**So here you go! I hope you enjoy this lovely story!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Peyton?!"

"Hmm, I'm surprised you recognized me!" said Peyton with a sly smile.

Emma stood there and opened her mouth trying to form words, but she couldn't speak. She was in too much shock and couldn't believe that Peyton was standing right in front of her. Emma had nightmares about this day coming true and now that it's finally here she didn't know what to do. All that was running through her mind was how she should have brought up the courage to tell Will last night.

"Can't speak Emma? I seem to remember that when I was a kid you were always talking," Peyton knew she was getting to Emma and it made her so happy to finally have some payback.

"How?" was the only word Emma could manage to form. She couldn't believe that after ten years Peyton was standing in front of her.

"How you ask? Really Emma you should know better… I mean I am a fighter after all!" Peyton said disgusted with Emma. She started to walk into the room closer to Emma. She looked up and down at Emma and couldn't help but notice how stunning she looked in her wedding dress. Peyton felt a little bit sad that she was being so mean and vague so she walked up to Emma and did a full circle around her to check out the dress fully. "Nice dress Em, Where'd you get it?" Peyton asked not really expecting an answer.

Emma was finding it very difficult to breath and the room seemed to be getting hotter and smaller with every second that passed, and with Peyton walking around her in circles it wasn't exactly helping. She needed to say something to Peyton, but she had no idea where to start. "Peyton…. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" all Emma could manage was a whisper.

"You're sorry?! Are you even kidding me right now? Ten years of my life wasted and all because of you!" Peyton was trying really hard not to yell because she didn't want to attract attention, but she was furious and she couldn't believe that Emma, out of all people, could just stand there and just say sorry!

Emma was starting to get her words back and she had a much stronger voice. Sorry probably weren't the right words to say, but what was she supposed to do? "It wasn't my fault Peyton and you know that!" She didn't want to use these next words, but she felt as though she had to and she was running out of time. "You know exactly who did this to you! So don't go blaming me when I had nothing to do with it!" Emma couldn't believe what was going on right now. She started walking towards the door because it was time for her to walk down the aisle.

"Funny how you can easily blame them…" Peyton said under her breath so Emma couldn't hear her.

Emma had to get out so she pushed passed Peyton and walked out of the room.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Peyton couldn't believe she was just going to walk out of the room and ignore her.

Emma turned around frustrated. Her brows were creased and her eyes were wide. "In case you haven't noticed I have a wedding to attend… Just stay here I'll come back for you and we can sort this out," Emma said while turning around and continued walking forward.

"And how exactly do Rose and Rusty feel about you marrying a non-ginger?" Peyton was confused and, if she was honest, a little bit furious at the fact that they were letting her do this!

Emma just kept walking she couldn't have any more distractions, even though she already had a million today. "Today is not a very good day," Emma thought "but that does not mean it is going to ruin my big day!" She was trying to distract herself but it wasn't working very well. "Well here goes nothing," Emma said to herself before she opened the doors.

* * *

As Emma was walking down the beautifully red colored catwalk Will came out and started singing "I Do" by Colbie Caillat. Emma didn't know about this so she couldn't help but smile and forget about her parents and Peyton and everything else in the world that was bothering her. All that mattered was her and Will and nothing else. This day was special and there probably would never be another one again so nothing was going to get in the way of her last special day! As Will was singing to Emma the Glee Club came out from the sides of the room and started to join in. They were doing an amazing dance number that must've taken forever to rehearse and not only that, but Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, and Finn all came back and were singing. Everyone was there, new members, old members, and Sue?! That took Emma by surprise. Not because Sue was there, but because she was singing and dancing with the Glee Club! Emma couldn't help but laugh as she walked down the aisle. This was truly amazing and Will out did himself like always. By the time the song started to end Emma was already up at the altar. Once the song ended she started feeling jittery and couldn't help but think about how Peyton was in the back waiting for her, and what could she possible tell Will?! Her mind was going at a million miles a minute and she could barely keep up. She was too busy thinking that she didn't even realize it was her turn to say "I do".

"Uh, Emma are you alright?" Will whispered so that only she could her him.

"Oh! Right! I do! I do! I really do!" Emma mentally kicked herself for saying so many "I Do's"

"You may now kiss the bride"

Will leaned in to kiss Emma. He grabbed the small of her back and pulled her close.

Emma really hated to kiss in front of people, but once their lips touched she forgot all about where she was, and all her worries had left her head.

The crowd was cheering and Will could even hear a "Way to go Mr. Shue!" from behind him. "Yeah, Way to go Will," He thought and then smiled into the kiss. He finally had the woman he had wanted ever since he saw her putting up her name tag in the hallway.

When they broke from the kiss Emma looked up and didn't know what to say so she settled for one of her heartwarming "hi's".

"Hi," Will said back smiling. "Looks like we finally did it Mrs. Shuester," he said while winking at her.

"Yeah," Emma replied feeling dizzy that this was actually happening.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Peyton screamed at the top of her lungs as she burst through the doors.

The audience whirled around and became extremely silent. Gasps escaped from all of the Pillsbury family, including Emma, even though she had already had this encounter.

Will was confused at who this woman was. He had never seen her before, but as he turned to look at Emma he had realized that she has. "Emma who is that?" Will asked, a little bit worried because of the looks on his wife's and her families faces.

"Will, I would like you to meet my sister, Peyton," Emma said feeling a swirling sensation at the fact that those words hadn't escaped her mouth for ten years.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it's shorter than the other two… I didn't want to give up too much information because I have a plan;) hehehe please review! Because reviews are like getting to sing with the Glee Club! Which is awesome!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AHHHHH! Sorry with Christmas and everything it's been crazy! I feel like I haven't uploaded a new chapter in forever…. When really I think it's only been a couple of days… interesting! Anyways HAPPY HOLIDAYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKAH! HAPPY KWANZA! AND HAPPY ANYTHING ELSE THAT I MISSED!;) And I hope you enjoy this next chapter! And to make up for the wait this is my longest chapter yet!;)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Your sister?! Emma we've talked about family you said you only have a brother..." Will was very confused as to why Emma had never mentioned having a sister. He understood why she never told him about her parents, but they got through that so why didn't she talk about having a sister?

"Will, it's a very long story and we have a party to attend..." Emma replied trying to distract Will from Peyton. She knew that that was a really stupid excuse and that wouldn't work at all, but she didn't know what else to do! She was at a loss and she didn't exactly want to tell Will about Peyton in front of the crowd.

"Emma, you can't just tell me you have a secret sister and then ignore everything and not explain to me why you haven't mentioned her," Will was getting a little frustrated. He was also feeling sadness at the fact that Emma didn't want to tell him about her sister.

Emma let out a breath of air. "I know…" she said to Will feeling guilty that she had hurt him. "But can we please go somewhere else and talk about this?!" Emma had no idea what was going to happen to the crowd that had come to her wedding. She felt bad just having them leave. "Umm… Hello everybody!" Emma said to the crowd that was standing in front of her. She suddenly felt like it was a bad idea to speak up because she didn't really know what she was going to say. "Ummm…. Well me and Will… And my family just have to talk for a moment, but you are welcome to stay here and listen to some music..." The crowd was silent and she could hear someone cough. 'How embarrassing' Emma thought to herself. She had to get out of that room before her or Peyton, for that matter, would embarrass her again! She took Will's hand and started walking towards the door. As soon as she was halfway there she looked at her parents and Mason and gave them a look so that they knew to follow her. She caught up to Peyton and as she was walking past her she grabbed her arm and pulled her along. This wasn't normally like Emma to be so forward and forceful, but she had had enough and she wasn't very happy.

Once they found a room that they could sit in and talk with no distractions they walked inside. No one said anything for a few minutes so Will decided to break the silence.

"Ok, I'm really, honestly confused… Why do you have a sister that you never mentioned to tell me about?" Will wasn't very pleased with no one answering questions because he felt like he had a right to know.

"Go on!" Peyton said "Why don't you tell him what you did to me!" Peyton was a little angry at the lack of communication and how her parents were looking at her with disgust.

"Well…" Rusty said trying to find a story that Will would believe. He wasn't going to tell Will the truth considering he didn't trust him at all, but then he thought it didn't matter what he was to tell Will because Emma would probably just tell him the truth tonight. 'That's fine' he thought 'I honestly don't want to be around when he finds out the truth'

He was taking a really long time to figure out a story and Rose was getting anxious. "Oh my Rusty! I know it still hurts, but Will deserves to know the truth!" Rose turned to look at Will before telling him a story that she had just came up with on the spot. "Will, the reason why Emma never told you about Peyton is because she ran away. Yep one day we woke up and Peyton was gone," Rose pretended to wipe a fake tear from her eye. "It's a heartbreaking story really. We woke up and found a note on her little nightstand. It was just so sad!" Rose said happy with how her story sounded.

As Rose looked around the room she noticed that everyone but Will, Rusty, and herself were completely bowled over. Emma, Mason, and Peyton all had looks of astonishment on their faces. They couldn't believe that their Mom could just lie to Will like that!

After Peyton got over the shock and could actually speak again she balled up her fists and practically ran over to her Mom. Rose let out a tiny screech thinking that Peyton was going to hit her. "Are you even kidding me?! I cannot believe you can just sit there and lie! Actually you know what I can! And I deserve to hit you, but I won't because that will accomplish nothing!" After Peyton got done screaming she walked to the opposite side of the room and just sat on a chair.

"Mom, you know that's not true so why don't you just go ahead and tell Will the truth!" Mason wasn't very happy with his parents. He didn't like what they did to Peyton in the first place, but not admitting what they did was the final straw.

"Or what?" Rusty threatened. His voice was booming with violence that it shook Mason a little.

Mason wasn't about to lose this battle so he mustered the toughest voice he could. "Or I will!" Mason was proud with how that sounded and he mentally patted himself on his back.

Emma was taken aback by how Mason's voice had sounded. Never in her thirty-two years of living had she ever heard Mason sound like that. She was proud of her brother so she gave him a small smile letting him know how she felt.

Mason received her smile and looked at her and nodded to let her know that he had her back and that Will was going to know the truth either way.

"Well if you are going to tell Will the truth then me and your mother aren't going to stay around to hear it!" Rusty said with disgust. He honestly couldn't believe that his own son was turning on him and taking Peyton's side! It made him sick. "Rose! Grab your purse we are leaving! Oh and Peyton if you are thinking you need a place to live don't come to us because you are not welcome!" Rusty practically growled at the four people standing in front him.

Rusty and Rose Pillsbury picked up there things and left the room in a hurry. They needed to get out because there was too much non-ginger action going on in there that it made them sick. "I think we need to move to a different state!" Rose whispered to Rusty as they walked down the long narrow hallway. Rusty just nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now that your parents are gone can you please tell me what is going on here!" Will was getting impatient. He couldn't even begin to manage what was so bad that not even Emma had told him.

"Mason would you please?" Emma said looking at Mason. She couldn't bare telling Will the story because it brought back to many bad memories, but she was probably going to hear those memories anyway when Mason told it.

"Of course Em," Mason said with a reassuring smile. "Will, pull up a chair this may take a while."

Will walked over to the room and grabbed three chairs, he would have grabbed four but Peyton was already sitting on one. As they each sat down Mason began the story.

"It all started after me and Emma were born. Our parents wanted another baby, but they wanted a girl with beautiful red hair. When Emma was younger her hair wasn't as red it was more of a light orange and our parents wanted someone with vibrant red hair, but they wanted a girl. Anyway when the test came back that my mom was pregnant with a baby girl they were so happy they could barely wait. They bought loads of stuff, there was so much stuff that the house was practically overflowing. Once my mother actually had the baby they weren't very happy because she was bald. When me and Emma came out we already had hair on our head, but not Peyton she didn't have any. They decided that that was for the better because now it could grow right in front of them and it would be a miracle, but after a year and a half she still didn't have any hair. People would call her a boy everywhere my parents went and to my Mom and Dad that's a huge embarrassment. So they got Peyton's ears pierced in hopes that people would know it was a girl. They would dress her up in pink, put bows in her hair, and have her wear pink earrings, but still everywhere they went Peyton got called a boy. People would come up to my mom and say 'Oh, look at the cute little baby boy! Oh and look you even got his ears pierced!' and then they would walk away. It got to the point when my Mom wouldn't even take Peyton out of the house, they would leave her home all the time. When Peyton turned three she finally started to grow hair. Sure it was just a little tuff on top of her head, but it was hair nonetheless. My parents were furious because the hair that was growing in wasn't the vibrant red that they were hoping for it was blonde! They had heard stories that sometimes over time a child's hair will darken. So they decided to calm down and wait, but when Peyton turned five and had a full head of hair they knew it wasn't going to be the red they wanted. Sure it darkened, but it only darkened into a strawberry blonde. They were disgusted that they could even have a child who wasn't a true redhead. They thought of Peyton as a fake and completely ignored her, but as Peyton turned eight they realized that even though they were ignoring her they had to still buy her things. They realized that that costs money, money that they didn't need to spend, so they started planning. Three weeks after Peyton's eighth birthday they told her that they were going to Disneyland. Peyton had asked why me or Emma weren't coming along, but our Mom just told her that we had been bad and we couldn't come. So they packed up the car and left. They took Peyton to Kentucky and dropped her off on some random road and drove away. All they gave her were three pairs of clothes and a week supply of food—"

"How do you know that?!" Peyton piped up. She was confused that he knew that part of the story.

"They told us about three years later when they thought we were 'old enough' to understand. In fact this is one of the big issues that caused Emma's OCD," Mason replied

"Well it didn't cause it… I already had my OCD… It just made it worse, but not by a lot… It was already pretty bad at that point…" Emma finally felt a sense of relief now that they were talking about this.

"Wait!" Will said "They just left you? On the side of the road? In Kentucky?" Will couldn't believe they would do this and to a defenseless eight year old! He had never been so angry in life. He hadn't even been this angry when he found out that Terri wasn't really pregnant!

"Yep!" Peyton said popping the 'P' "What's done is done I can't change the past," Peyton lied to Will because she could see how angry he was. She hated what they did to her and she was holding it against them. She couldn't let the feeling of hate and betrayal go no matter how hard she tried.

"Peyton… why don't you stay at our house tonight…" Will offered.

"Are you sure? I mean it's the night of your wedding…" Peyton really hated to be a burden and Will seemed like a really nice guy.

"I promise," Will said while giving her an encouraging smile and with that they walked out of the room and back to the party. Peyton was on cloud nine because for the first time in thirteen years she felt loved.

* * *

_That concludes chapter 4! You guys are amazing and I hope you are enjoying my story! To let you know about Peyton… Peyton is based off of me… I was sitting in the car one day and I was thinking if I was a character on Glee who would I be? I wanted it to have to do something with Jayma because I love her! I mean who doesn't?! And then I got this brilliant idea so yes! so Please review because reviews are like winning the Glee Project! Yep they are that good!;) Hahaha_


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my fluffin fluffle sticks guys! Sorry for the lateness on this chapter… Holidays and everything is cray cray! But on the Brightside you are amazing! And thank you so much for the reviews and for everyone who is sticking with it from start to finish!(: I love you peeps so much! WEMMA FOREVER! Anyway this chapter I think you will really enjoy!(; But... that being said it is my first time writing something like this so here goes nothing! Also! im really sorry i posted chapter four again instead of chatper five last night!:O it was late:(**

* * *

Chapter 5

Will pulled up to the driveway and opened the garage. It was really late and the streets were empty. Will leaned over to Emma and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I know tonight was a little crazy, but that just made it more memorable," Will looked into Emma's eyes and smiled "Today was perfect and I'm not just saying that."

"Perfect would not be the word I would use to describe it, but it was definitely memorable," Emma drew in a small laugh under her breath.

"Well, I thought it was perfect," Will said smirking.

"Oh really and why is that?" Emma said with a coy smile.

"Because I finally got to marry you," Will winked at Emma and went down and attacked her in a loving hug while giving her a kiss. Emma was taken by surprise and let out a squeal. Will could always be such a child at times, but that was one of Emma's most favorite things about him.

They were brought back to the real world when they heard someone clear their throat from the back seat.

Will was startled and he shot quickly away from Emma. "Umm, right! Hey Peyton… you're so quiet I forgot you were in the car!" Will was slightly embarrassed that he had forgotten about Peyton.

"Yeah, I can see that. Can you just tell me where my room is so I can leave you two love birds alone," Peyton was a bit disgusted at two of them and she just wanted to be alone. Sure it was nice of Will to let her stay with them and she didn't have anything against Will, but that didn't mean she had forgiven Emma. She didn't even know if she ever could.

'It's upstairs and to your left… Peyton did I do something to upset you? If I did I'm sor—"

"No, No I'm sorry if I made you think that… I'm just really tired it's been a long day," she technically wasn't really lying because Will didn't do anything.

"Right of course. You must be exhausted from today. Sheets are in the closet and there is a new toothbrush and some tooth paste in the guest bathroom,"

"Okay, and thanks again Will," Peyton got out of the car and walked inside. She let a breath of relief knowing that she wouldn't have to see Emma until the morning.

Will noticed the distant look on Emma's face and he knew it was probably because Peyton didn't really acknowledge her. "Emma, don't think too much into it… I'm sure it didn't mean anything," Will leaned into Emma to give her a hug and was really hating the middle console in between them.

"I know… I'm just afraid that she still is holding her anger inside and that it's directed towards me. I mean she has a right to be angry, but I can't help her get through it if I'm the one she is mad at," Emma really hated not being able to help people and the thought of not being able to help her sister was unbearable.

"I know, it will be hard, but we can get through it," Will gave Emma a reassuring grin. "Now come on and let's get to bed we have a big day tomorrow," Will said excitedly and gave Emma a lingering kiss before getting out of the car. Will walked over to Emma's side of the car to let her out. Once she got out he bent down and scooped her up into his arms. Emma let out a surprised squeal because she was taken off guard.

"Will, what are you doing?!" Emma said while laughing.

"Why Mrs. Schuester I am going to carry you all the way up to our bedroom because you are my wife," Will said while smirking.

Emma wasn't going to argue with him, mainly because she thought it was super adorable, but also because she was too tired to go against his word and being carried into the house and up to their room felt nice.

Once Will got to their room he walked over to the bed and dropped Emma onto the mattress. Emma giggled as she bounced up and down on the bed. Will jumped onto the bed next to Emma and tightened his arms around her. Emma loved the sense of Will's strong arms around her stomach, it made her feel special. Will dipped his head so that his mouth was next to Emma's ear. Emma shivered at the feeling of cool breath so close to her face.

"Are you all packed?" Will whispered into her ear.

Emma giggled at the tingling sensation Will's words caused on her ear. "Actually I am. I have been packed for a while now," Emma couldn't wait to leave tomorrow morning and she had packed her bags a week ago. "Are you packed honey?"

"Of course I am," Will said with a wink.

"Good. Just one question… What are we going to do with Peyton?" Emma didn't exactly know what to do with her, but she did know she didn't want to just throw her out.

"Well I guess she could stay here…" Will suggested "We would have to ask her to see if she would be okay with that. I feel like if she has been living on her own since she was eight she would be okay here."

"I guess you're right, but that means we need to give her a key before we leave."

"Oh right! Don't want to forget that!" Will made a mental note of that in his head. "Well it's been a long day and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow so I think we should go to sleep."

"I think you are right. I'm so tired," Emma said with a yawn. "Goodnight Will."

"Goodnight Emma"

* * *

Emma awoke to the sound of banging in the kitchen. 'What in the world is going on?' she thought. She turned her head to look over at Will, but he wasn't there. She figured he was making some coffee for the long plane ride they were going to have to endure later today. Slowly she pulled the covers off and sat on the corner of the bed looking for something to cover up with. She spied her yellow robe and walked over to put it on so she could walk downstairs to be with Will. As she approached the room Peyton was sleeping in she didn't know if she should knock and ask her if she wanted some breakfast, but she figured she was probably exhausted and needed her sleep so she just kept walking.

**"**Good morning Sunshine," Emma walked over to Will and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing?" She was very confused when she looked down at the counter and saw a mess of foods every which way. She just assumed he was making coffee, but as she looked at the counter she realized he was making enough food to feed an army!

"Oh this? I didn't expect you to be awake, but don't worry I'll clean it up," Will looked behind his shoulder to give his wife a warm smile.

Surprisingly she didn't care about the mess at all. She thought that that was very strange, but maybe because it was Will and she knew he would never leave a mess like that behind. She also couldn't help from noticing how cute he looked bouncing around the kitchen like a little boy on Christmas day. That was one of her favorite things about him. "Oh no…Surprisingly I don't care about the mess. I meant what are you doing? I mean there is so much food here."

"Oh right! Well I was supposed to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but seeing how you are already up we can just eat it in the kitchen. Now why don't you go upstairs and take a nice warm shower and get ready for our little trip and by the time you're done breakfast will be ready and the mess will be gone," Will was so happy he was grinning from ear to ear.

Emma was going to protest and ask if she could help him, but she knew he would want to do this on his own and the more she thought about the shower the more relaxing it seemed, although she was already pretty relaxed. "That sounds perfect. If you need anything i'll be upstairs." She turned to Will and smiled before she headed up the stairs.

Once she was all ready with her hair done and clothes on she grabbed hers and Will's suitcase and went down the stairs. As she got to the kitchen she noticed that Peyton had come down and was now sitting at they're counter top talking to Will. She really was hoping that Will had told Peyton about their trip because she didn't want to explain to Peyton why she had two suitcases in her hands.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked cocking her head to one side to show her curiosity.

'Shoot' Emma thought. Normally she wouldn't mind telling people about her trip, but considering the circumstances of last night she felt really bad just abandoning her like this. Although she did feel a tad bit better because after a lot of thought and talking to Will last night they decided on letting her stay at their house. Apparently Emma was taking too long to answer because Will piped up and answered Peyton's question himself.

"Oh sorry, Peyton…It must have slipped my mind. Well since me and Emma got married yesterday we are going on our honeymoon and we will be gone for a week, but me and Emma have talked about it and we have decided to let you stay here while we are gone," Will looked at Peyton with a gentle smile.

"I see. Well thank you. When are you leaving?" Peyton was a little ticked that Emma couldn't answer the question for herself, but that was probably just because she was mad at her in general and could barely stand the sight of her. She would never tell Emma that because she felt like she was too fragile.

"In an hour. We will eat breakfast and then I rented us a cab to take us to the airport," He looked over at Emma to see the look of surprise on her face.

"I didn't know you were getting a cab," Emma said turning to face him.

"Well, it's not exactly a cab it's more like a…Limo," Will said and then smiled. "I know how you have always wanted to ride in one and I found a really good deal on it."

"Oh, Will that's so sweet of you," Emma walked towards Will and gave him a loving hug and a kiss that lingered.

Peyton rolled her eyes and had a look of 'how can people be so lovely dovey' on her face.

After about thirty minutes of the three of them eating in silence, Will and Emma heard a honk from outside.

"Well Em, looks like the limo is here. Do you have everything?"

Emma gave Will a nod and turned around to grab her suitcase. She was quite nervous to leave Peyton on her own considering the fact that she had been on her own for practically her whole life. She eventually told herself that it was just one week and that Peyton would be fine.

Will turned and started to walk towards the front door, but suddenly stopped and turned around and started walking towards Peyton.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry I almost forgot!"

It kind of made Peyton a little sick thinking about the fact that someone could be so polite and nice. She had never in her eighteen years of living had ever met anyone with the kindness and loving features as Will had. "Umm… what did you forget?" She had no idea what Will was getting at and she was a little afraid that Will was going to give her a hug and she hadn't had physical contact with anyone in over eleven years. She didn't exactly want her first physical contact to be with Will, a person who she had just met yesterday.

"The key! The house key I mean… you can't be living here and not even be able to get inside," Will gave her a warm smile that made her heart do a flip.

She thought that was really strange considering the fact that she had never had that feeling before and she didn't exactly know what it was or what that even meant, but she kindly took the key from his hand and gave him a small smile to tell him that she was thankful. Will turned around and walked back to Emma. They both said goodbye and went out the door and Peyton was left standing in the middle of the kitchen by herself once more.

* * *

_OH MY FLUFF! GUYS IM SOOOOOO SORRY! THIS BREAK HAS BEEN CRAZY AND I HAVENT HAD TIME TO WRITE! But on the Brightside this was an EXTRA long chapter! The longest one yet actually!(: I hope you enjoyed it though(: Please Please Please review! Because reviews are like popsicles on a hot summers day!(:_


End file.
